deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Everett
Lee Everett is the main character of Telltale Games' video game, The Walking Dead. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chuck Greene vs Lee Everett (Completed) * Claire Redfield vs Lee Everett (Completed) * Joel Miller vs Lee Everett (Completed) * Lee Everett vs Coach * Lee Everett vs Leon Kennedy * Rick Grimes vs Lee Everett With Kenny * Frank West & Chuck Greene vs Lee Everett & Kenny Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * John Marston * (With Kenny) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy) * Coach (Left 4 Dead 2) History Lee was a professor at Georgia State University, but was arrested after he murdered a man who had slept with his then-wife. As he was being driven to the station by a police officer, a zombie got in their way and the police car crashed into it, killing the officer as the car tumbled into the forest below. Lee survived, then met up with a whole load of friends, made enemies and most of all, met Clementine. Death Battle Info *OJ Simpsoned His Wife *Former College Teacher *No Matter How Hungry He is He Won't Eat Dog Food *Lee is physically strong, able to lift rubble, punch someone to death and tackle people with minimal effort. He's good with firearms, but he's only been shown to use a pistol, a hunting rifle and a shotgun. Lee also uses melee weapons, typically a fire-axe. Powers/Abilities *Extremely Smart and Observant *Knows how to operate a train *very good at persuasion and reverse psychology *great Strength *Great Fighting Skill *Very Resourceful *Pretty quick *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Everyone in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain) Weapons and Items *Pistol *Hunting Rifle *Spanner Wrench *Spike Remover *Monkey Wrench *Caution Tape * Baseball Bat *Blow Torch *60 cents *Sickle *Hatchet *Shovel *Mini Cattle Prod *Hay Hook *Pitch Fork *Hammer *Cleaver *Multitool *Bone Saw *Fire Axe *Flat Head ScrewDriver *Pump Action ShotGun *Pillow *Universal Remote *Father's Cane *Brick Zombie Lee it's never Shown but if you choose not to kill Lee you just leave him there soooooooo *Craves Human Flesh *like other zombies he can Get ripped apart and still keep going as long as his brain isn't damaged Feats *Cut Off is Own Arm *Killed A lot of Zombies and People *Was fast enough to dodge arrows *Beat Kenny In A Fist Fight *Can Lift Rubble with minimal Effort * Killed The Stranger *Once Punched Guy to death *Taught Clementine how to shoot *Killed a Cannibal Family *Survived a Gnarlly Car Crash *Jumped from one roof top to another *Figured out how to operate a train *tore through a city Block in savanna looking for Clementine with a missing arm Weaknesses *Clementine Can Get in The Way Sometimes *Normal Human Weaknesses * depending on your choices he only has one arm Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Modern Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Telltale Games Combatants